Crow Dazzle
Crow Dazzle "If you have the urge to merge with wheels four - the ritual is here, so slip a gear and put the pedal through the floor!"- Crow Dazzle Crow Dazzle is the proprietor for the Death Races in The Wasteland. He stays under Gastown and the Citadel's radar and uses stolen oil for his races. Biography "Crow Dazzle is the go-to guy for racing outside of Gastown. Not much is known about this rhyme-slingin' racetrack-gambling thrill purveyor except that he seems to have an almost uncanny knack for staying off Gastown and the Citadel's radar and surviving without having to kick up any income to people like Scrotus. As driving vehicles is the primary way of survival in the Wasteland, over the years, elaborate folklore has come to surround this skill and vehicles in general. The most bizarre yet creative aspect might be the "death races". Nobody knows how they started but they are unanimously accepted as canon in this world. Simply put: death races test a driver's skill on a physical and a perceived metaphysical level. The master of death races is Crow Dazzle and it is to him you go to "bind the vehicle to your soul"." ''-in Game Bio Crow Dazzle is flashy in both appearance (wearing a feather collar and adorning himself in metal "jewelry"), as well as in mannerism and speech. Speaking in rhyme and occasionally in third person as well. Crow seems to have some sort of spiritual affinity to cars, mentioning racers using his challenges to "bind to the heart of their machines". Events of Mad Max Crow Dazzle does not play a prominent role in the story and is a minor character. After doing The Outcrier's bidding, he tells Max Rockatansky that he will need a fighter for the GasTown races. Max tracks down Crow Dazzle in The Dead Barrens, Crow thinks he join his races but soon realises that Max needs a fighter and suggests Tenderloin. In side quest Rustle Dazzle. The Outcrier tasks Max to steal Crow's sound system that rivals his own strangely after completing this side quest, Crow will have nothing to say to Max even after stealing his own sound system. Trivia * He is a lover of music, a rare source in The Wasteland. * Voiced by David De Lautor Who also voiced Vergil in DMC * He can be found in a "secret" location, for no known reason, repeating some dialogue. It is unsure what causes this, or if this was part of something unused. * From the set up in the O-ring and Tenderloins debt, Crow Dazzle may possibly sell some sort of huffing gas. Quotes * "''Lo! Here comes a wanderer!" -upon meeting him for the first time. * "If you have the urge to merge with wheels four - the ritual is here, so slip a gear and put the pedal through the floor!"- From his in game Bio. * "A shiny Crow such as I, is easily flattered..." * "Crow can lift a wing and wipe the slate clean, but my charity ain't free..." Category:Mad Max (2015 video game) Category:Mad Max (2015 video game) characters Category:Max's companions Category:Singles (music)